The Truth
The Truth is a mission boss and supporting character encountered in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located at his farm in the countryside. Background The Truth is a hippie who has a deep distrust of government, and is a conspiracy theorist. He lives in Leafy Hollow, Flint County, where he operates a marijuana farm, which he and CJ destroy in the mission Are You Going to San Fierro? after the police discover it. Black Project and Green Goo The Truth says that he has tried for 30 years to break into Area 69 and get a top secret project known as the Black Project. He uses CJ to break into Area 69 and steal a Jetpack and a containment unit with an unknown substance called Green Goo, which is believed to be Alien's bodily fluids. After CJ gives the goo to The Truth, he says: "Everything is different now" and that people will refer to 1992 as "Year Zero", but the reason for this remains unknown. WCTR Proclamations He also calls in on the Area 53 radio show and claims to have held aliens in his hands, which might be related to the Green Goo. In another episode, he calls once again, claiming that the government is adding female hormones to the water supply, which might be related to Water Pollution, to which the host of the show sarcastically asks "why do we worry about a chemical that government puts into the water?" Sub-dermal Neurophone After Truth and Carl move to San Fierro, Carl is looking for staff for his garage; The Truth tells him that he knows some people who can help. On the way to Jethro and Dwaine, Truth asks CJ to go to the hospital and the police station, where a black van appears, but right after it does, he tells Carl to think of a yellow rubber duck, and the second time, a pink golf ball. This means that people in the vans have some kind of ability or technology to read someone's mind. This can also be proven during conversation between Truth and Carl during that mission: Decoding The term "sub-dermal neurophone" was decoded and translated. Sub means below or beneath, dermal means relating to the skin, especially the dermis, neuro means to do with the brain or nervous system, phone means to do with sound or could just mean a kind of a telephone or a transmitter. It basically means a kind of telephone-type device implanted under the skin and somehow connected directly to the brain, which might mean that it gives the ability to read minds, but the reason for following the van remains unknown. Government Satellites During the mission Are You Going to San Fierro?, Carl Johnson asks The Truth why he keeps aluminum foil in his van. The Truth responds that the foil is to protect from microwave radiation, which is responsible for "induction of images, sound, and emotion." He mentions that the government has developed 23 satellites in order to keep track of civilians. Cold War Allegation Here is a part of Truth's conversation: The Truth and Religion The Truth makes many allusions to the different religions found in San Andreas. During Are You Going To San Fierro?, Truth mentions that he tried to sleep with his mother, but she declined. This references the radio advertisement for Inversion Therapy, and implies that Truth tried to join the program. The Truth has also been linked to the Epsilon Program, though most myth hunters say he is not a member. A red Sadler can be seen parked at the entrance of Leafy Hollow during Are You Going To San Fierro?; it exclusively appears in that mission, and always spawns with a red paint job. While driving to San Fierro, The Truth confesses that there are 23 religious relics kept at the Pentagon; it is possible that this also has something to do with the Epsilon Program. Miscellaneous *The Truth claims to have an astral goat called Herbie. He may be referring to his actual or unknown previous vehicle. *There is a strange trash bin texture found within the game's files, which could be connected to The Truth. After the story The Truth's whereabouts after the game's story have been the subject of a few minor myths. Various fan rumors have stated that The Truth can be spotted in various areas around San Andreas. Some of these include walking around the streets of Hashbury's hippie area, near the player's safehouse. Other potential places include the Doherty Garage, the Verdant Meadows airstrip, and around Grove Street. Another theory says that Truth's unique Camper can be spotted around Area 69. Ghost After he has mysteriously disappeared in the final mission, it is speculated he may have been killed by some government forces, possibly because he was lurking around Tenpenny's dead body. However, players investigated Grove Street and couldn't find anything, thus marking the rumor as false. Trivia *Omega from GTA V bears a strong resemblance to The Truth. Both are conspiracy theorists and hippies, and both believe in extraterrestrials. Also, they both say that they have seen aliens, along with UFOs. *The Truth's comments can also be found on a website in Grand Theft Auto IV, referring to conspiracy theories. *There was originally a mission in the beta version of the game, called The Truth is Out There, where the FBI are trying to capture The Truth for snooping around Area 69, and Carl Johnson manages to save him. The mission transcript is still in the game, however, no other files exist and all modifications are fan-made. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Myth Characters Category:Alien Myths Category:Proven Myths Category:People